


Study My Ass

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kobayashi Maru, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative





	Study My Ass

  
**Title:**  Study My Ass  
 **Author:** gentlest_sin  
 **Prompt:** Baby  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **A/N:**  Written for [](http://kirkmccoy100.livejournal.com/profile)[**kirkmccoy100**](http://kirkmccoy100.livejournal.com/). As always feel free to poke around and friend this journal. Also? I love McCoy.

***

  
"C'mon why not?" Jim raised his eyebrows, the picture of innocence in crisp cadet reds. Then he raised the bottle to his lips, spoiling the image. 

McCoy returned to his book, definitely not watching the muscles of Jim's throat work to down the probably-illegal and violently green liquid.

"Bones," Jim rolled his eyes. "It'll be great. Just like old times."

"We don't have any 'old times,' kid." McCoy grumbled.

"C'mon, baby, what've you got to lose?" 

McCoy snorted. "Dignity? Respect? Sleep?"

"All over-rated when compared to the honor of watching me pass the Kobayashi Maru."

   
"Mm-hm." McCoy turned the page.

  
***

  



End file.
